Lost and Found
by Guardingangels86
Summary: Spencer meets a beautiful genius he begins to fall for. But, what if Tobias unknowingly survived and has come back for revenge after so many years? The best way to destroy a man is to destroy the one he loves. Set after “100”
1. Sweet Dreams

Spencer meets a beautiful genius he begins to fall for. But, what if Tobias never died and has come back for revenge after so many years? The best way to destroy a man is to destroy the one he loves. Set after "100"

What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.  
~ Ralph Waldo Emerson ~

"_I"ll be back for you…."_

"_You are a sinner…."_

"_Pray for your soul, boy…."_

Dr. Spencer Reid twisted in his bed out of fear. He shook under the covers as his skin broke out in a cold sweat.

"_I'm coming for you boy!" _

_Spencer ran through the corn fields, running, always running.._

"_Imma find you, boy!"_

_Spencer rounded the corner and fell on his face. He turned to see Tobias/Raphael hovering over him. _

"_You will pay for your sins boy. You will pay!"_

Spencer woke with a start, shaking in fear. His breathing was labored, his brown locks drenched in sweat.

"It was just a dream,…." He said to himself. It had been 3 years since his kidnapping, but for some reason, he had been having a lot of dreams about it lately.

"Relax Spencer….he's gone, he can't even come back to hurt me…" He quietly said to himself as he drifted back to sleep.

Spencer walked into the BAU yawning, ready for what horrors had to pass in front of his eyes that morning. J.J had called them in early about murders in the Washington D.C area. It was only a 40 min drive from Quantico and an even shorter flight. They'd be there in no time. Once he entered the briefing room, he noticed his whole team already sitting.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't hear my alarm" He said quietly, rubbing his face. The others looked at him with concern, but nodded in understand.

"We've got a bad one this time guys…" J.J said, her voice heavy

"When are any of our cases good?" Morgan asked

"Never, but, this killer is targeting children," J.J said, pulling up the pictures. Spencer's breath hitched in his throat as he looked at the pictures before him

"Last night, a family was found murdered. Both parents and 5/7 of their children were all found dead"

"I thought you said they targeted children?" Hotch asked

"Yes. Their target was the children. The parents were tied up and the children placed in front of them, each stabbed in specific areas 10 times. Twice in the calves, once in the stomach, once below the sternum, four times in the arms and twice between the shoulder blades. Each child bled out after about 10 minutes. Once they died, they slit the parent's throats" J.J finished, her voice full of despair. She had always taken cases where children died hard, but since she had Henry, she had an even harder time dealing with children's deaths.

"So this is some kind of sadist. A man who takes joy in the torture of children. He killed them slowly, the parents he seemed to only kill so they couldn't identify him, killing them quickly." Rossi explained

"You said only 5 were murdered. What happened to the other 2 children?" Hotch asked.

"They had been at a sleepover. 8 year old Anita and 5 year old Robert had been at a party and came home to find their family dead"

"So the unsub didn't plan this out well. He's unorganized, must not have completely studied the family, unless he wouldn't have missed these last 2 kids" Morgan stated

"Three weeks ago, there was a similar murder, all the children stabbed 5 times, the parents tied up and their throats slit. This also occurred in the D.C area"

"Ok, so, we have an unsub who targets children by stabbing them multiple times in front of their parents" Rossi summed up.

"Lets go, we don't know how long they will take between another kill. Grab your go bags, hurry" Hotch said as he walked out the door. The team followed, Spencer being the slowest.

"Hey," Prentiss said, approaching Reid "You alright Reid? You don't look so good"

"Oh yea, I'm fine, just tired. I didn't sleep very well last night" Emily nodded with understanding as they followed their team out the door.


	2. Collide

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't my creation, although that'd be awesome cause that would mean I have the greatest creative streak like ever, but, alas, I do not.

Collide

"_I finally find that you and I collide"- _Collide, Howie Day

Within 20 minutes, the team had landed in D.C. After traveling a few minutes, the ended up at a local hospital.

"What are we doing at the hospital? Don't we usually meet the local officers at the police station?" Reid asked, admiring the incredibly large hospital

"They wanted us to meet the children and the police on the case here. Their doctor and the child psychologist on board didn't feel comfortable moving them to a police station after what had happened" J.J answered. Reid nodded in understand.

"Agents," a petite woman said from the corner. "I'm detective Amy Lawler, I've been working this case for months"

"Good morning. I'm SSA Jareau, these are SSAs Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi and Dr. Reid and did you say 'months'?" J.J asked, going through all the agents. Detective Lawler shook the hands of the agents as J.J introduced them.

"Yes, months. We have reason to believe that there are other deaths related to these murders." Lawler explained.

"Here are some pictures that we pulled from other murders in the area" Lawler said as she handed the agents photos. J.J took a deep breath while looking through. There must have been ten or more other cases with children being brutally murdered.

"When did you notice the trend? Why weren't we alerted earlier" Morgan asked angrily

"I assure you agent Morgan, we did everything we could to connect the murders. Due to the side of town the first murders occurred on, we thought they were gang related" Lawler explained

"So, because they weren't from where you qualify as an important area, you didn't bother to connect the dots?" Morgan asked, even angrier than before.

"I assure you, it wasn't like that"

"Right. Let's get down to business, shall we?" Hotch interrupted to avoid an argument. Lawler nodded

"Follow me" the woman said, her shoulder length bright red hair cascading across her face. The team did as they were told, following Lawler to an elevator and to a bottom floor.

"Here, the psychologist and pediatrician on board is watching over the children. I'll have to warn you, they won't talk much. The youngest, Robert, won't utter a word. We had to run tests to see if he could even hear."

"And I'm assume he can hear?" Prentiss asked

"Yes, perfectly. He is just being very unresponsive" Lawler answered

"Well of course, his family just got murdered" Reid stated.

"What about his sister, does he speak to her?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, but only rarely and when nobody else is around. And they always speak in Spanish. We have no reason to believe that he doesn't speak or understand English, his sister speaks it perfectly" a soft voice said from the corner. She had a small frame, much like Detective Lawler, but she was a lot taller, closer to Reid's height. Her curly dark brown hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. Her dark olive skin glowed against the pale walls of the hospital. Her hazel eyes hid behind her sleek reading glasses.

"Agents," she said with a nod "I am Dr. Carlyn Rayners.I am working with Anita and Robert" She said as she walked towards the agents. She smiled brightly at all of them. J.J. nodded and proceeded to introduce the agents again. Carlyn's eyes met Spencer's and she smiled at him. Spencer blushed and slightly averted her eyes. She also turned away, but kept her smile.

"Anita is speaking properly, no signs of serious trauma, she is clear, coherent, smart little girl actually" Carlyn said with a smile

"And her brother?" Prentiss asked. Carlyn sighed

"He's not doing so well. He won't respond to anybody but Anita and she won't tell us what he says, no matter how much we tell her this could help find her family's killer. I think they made a promise to each other that they wouldn't talk. Or, at least, Anita wouldn't tell Robert's secrets" Carlyn finished

"Right. We'd like to speak to the psychologist and her doctor" Morgan said stepping forward. Carlyn smiled.

"I am the psychologist and the pediatrician" Morgan stared at her with disbelief

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, just, you look a little young to be a psychologist and doctor" He answered

"Oh," she said quietly "Well, I am qualified if that's an issue. I have PhDs in Biology, Psychology and Chemistry as well as several , specifically in French, Spanish and Sociology. I am also fluent in Sign Language." She finished. The team stared at her in disbelieve, except for Spencer, who stared in amazement.

"How old are you?" Rossi asked.

"Um, 26..." Carlyn said quietly, placing her hand behind her neck to avoid the awkwardness. She was used to that question, she got it every time she saw a patient. And she hated the look in her patients eyes once they find out her age. They lose faith, like they don't believe that someone her age could ever be competent in medicine.

"I know, I'm not very old, I get it all the time, but that doesn't mean I can't do my job, I'm good at what I do, you never have to worry that my age would ever-"

"Woah, Woah, Woah! We aren't judging you, we are just surprised." Morgan said, his hands up in a defense

"Don't worry, they are really understanding about age. I'm 27 myself' Spencer said with a smile. The younger doctor nodded and continued her evaluation.

"Here is my write up on the children" she said, passing out the folders in her arm. "As I said, Anita is fine, but…Robert, I think he might have actually been there" She said with sadness in her voice.

"How? Anita said that they were both gone. If he had been there, he'd be dead" J.J replied

"Not quite. This killer is unorganized, didn't study the family well, didn't know that the two kids would be gone in the first place. Maybe he missed Robert?" Morgan offered.

"Can we see them?" Hotch asked.

"Um, some of you may.." Carlyn replied cautiously. The team looked confused.

"There is also evidence that Robert and Anita experienced some abuse in their family long before the murders. They were examined and there were old bruises all over their bodies. They avoid eye contact with men, always answering with 'sir'. With women, they are more relaxed, Anita even smiles. If a man approaches her, she shifts backwards and crosses her legs. I hate to speak ill of the dead, but, I think something might have gone on between her and either her fathers or her brothers. Something sexual. Robert may avoid men, just like Anita, but, he never crosses his legs. Or shrinks backwards." Carlyn explained.

"So, those kids went through hell at home and then hell with the murder of their family?" Prentiss asked. Carlyn nodded sadly.

"There is one exception that we saw. More non threatening and gentle men tended to get the children to open up more. Agents Rossi, Hotchner and especially Morgan, are more alpha male types. But Dr. Reid, you wouldn't pose a threat to the children. We think it has to do with their family. Their oldest brothers," Carlyn explained as she passed out pictures of them "Louis, Alejandro and Manny, are more the alpha male type of guys. Tough, intense, beat up on the younger ones. This includes their father. The other brother, Marcos, was the quietest, according to his girlfriend. He was shy, loving, got beat up pretty much constantly by the older ones. He wasn't very threatening." she said, turning to Reid.

"I'm not trying to offend, but, you kind of match the persona of their brother, Marcos. Perhaps you could come with myself and the ladies," She said while pointing to J.J and Emily "and see if the children want to talk?" She said, looking directly at Spencer. Their eyes met again and she smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up in the process. A slight blush crossed Spencer's cheeks.

"Uh, um, sure, I'll go, no problem, right guys?" He said, turning to Emily and J.J, both of whom had a slight knowing smile on their face.

"Great, follow me" Carlyn replied. The group walked down the hall into a small room at the end of it. Before they walked through the door, Carlyn took her hair out of it's high ponytail. Her loose curls swept across her face and past her shoulders, ending at the middle of her back. Her light brown highlights made her hazel eyes hiding behind her glasses sparkle. She took off her white coat and pink sundress with black flowers lay underneath. The agents stared at her strangely.

"I don't like being in 'Dr. Mode' when I'm talking to them. I don't want them to think I'm examining them or something. I know, ironic considering I am, but, I kinda get attached to the children I work with and I don't want them to see me as some strange woman trying to pick them apart." Carlyn explained. Spencer smiled at her concern.

"Hi Annie, Robbie, how are you guys?" Carlyn asked as she walked in the room. The 8 year old girl sat in the corner of the room. Her stick straight brown hair reached past her knees and it was in a mess. Her eyes were wild and red after crying. Her tanned face was stained with tears. Carlyn's heart broke. She felt close to the little girl. Carlyn had only been two years younger than Annie when she had lost her own parents to murder. She was happy that at least Annie responded. Poor Robbie just sat in the corner, stoic. He hardly blinked, didn't smile, didn't speak at all. They got him to move his hands and feet once in a while, which the doctors saw as a positive sign. They would often take him on walks around the hospital so he wouldn't be sore from sitting in one place for too long. Carlyn began teaching him sign language as a way for him to start to open up. It worked, in some respects. She would often find the 5 year old moving his hands, spelling out one word every time.

D-E-A-T-H.

"Annie, Robbie, we have visitors today. These are agents Emily Prentiss and J.J Jareau, as well as Dr. Spencer Reid. They are here to check on you guys. They want to know what happened with your family." At the mention of the word 'family', Robbie's eyes widened in fear. He started to rock back and forth almost violently.

"No, no, oh Robbie, it's ok sweetie, they just want to talk to you, if that's alright, they aren't going to hurt you" Carlyn said as she rushed over to the young boy. He shook in fear, his eyes wildly searching, as if looking for a way out

"Look at me sweetheart, you are safe, you are ok" Carlyn repeated over and over.

"Cari, help my brother, please!" Annie screamed. "Cari!!" the young girl yelled as she ran over to Robbie. His brown locks were drenched in sweat as he started to scream. The team was taken aback, surprised at the sudden outburst from the small child. Carlyn held the small boy tight and pulled a needle out of her pocket, injecting him with a sedative. She held his tiny body till he stopped screaming. His shaking stopped and he began to wheeze.

"Shhhh, it's alright sweetie, it's ok. See, all better, I promise." She soothed as she kissed the boy on the forehead. He slowly drifted to sleep in her arms, his breathing evening out and finally, there was silence in the room once more. Carlyn carefully laid the tramatized boy down on his bed and covered him so he would stay warm.

"Sorry…" she said, turning to the team "He's not doing well…" she explained, holding her head down.

"Annie, I need you to talk to the agents honey. They are going to figure out what happened to your family" The young girl nodded her head in understanding. She slowly walked forward to the agents standing by the door. Her eyes were wild with fear, but she let no emotions show otherwise.

"Annie, my name is Emily, we are just going to ask you a few questions, alright?" Annie nodded in understanding.

"Was there anybody who didn't like your family? Who was mean to anybody in your family, you mom, dad, brothers, sister?" Emily asked kindly. Annie looked up at Carlyn for reassurance.

"Go ahead dear, they won't hurt you. They just want to find out what happened" Annie nodded again.

"No, there wasn't anybody I can think of" her small voice replied. "My brother Marcos had bullies picking on him sometimes, but, nobody threatening to kill us all. We never hurt a soul…" she said, her voice full of despair and confusion.

"What about people your dad knew? Anybody who would want to hurt them? We know your dad and brothers were, um, mean, to you…" Spencer said carefully. Annie inhaled sharply and nodded her head.

"Was there anybody else that knew?" He asked

"My mother knew. She couldn't do much, my father would have beaten her even more. Nobody else knew otherwise. The agents nodded sadly. Annie turned to Carlyn

"Can I go? I'm sleepy" Annie said quietly. Carlyn sadly smiled and nodded. The little girl sadly turned around and laid on the little bed set up for her. She cradled a little bear as she curled up in a fetal position and quickly fell asleep. The adults exited the room quietly and stood outside the door.

"I'm sorry, they are still getting used to all this, not to mention you are strangers to them" Carlyn explained.

"It's alright. We'll report to the remaining members of our team the information we learned" Emily stated, turning with J.J to meet up with the others.

"Um, Dr. Reid, can I talk to you?" Carlyn asked carefully. J.J and Emily looked at each other with a slight smile as Spencer looked confused.

"Um, sure! Um, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit, ok?" He said, turning to the female agents. They both smiled and continued on their way.

"I wanted to talk to you about Robbie's reaction. I may be a psychologist, but, I trust your judgment of his behavior. Based on how scarred he is, do you think he was in that house when the murders occurred? He won't say a word about it and I need to know how to approach his recovery process" Carlyn asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Based on how freaked out he was, I'd say yea, he was there. His symptoms, headache, stomachache, extreme fear, as you know, are all tied into post traumatic stress disorder, but, his symptoms are so severe that I'd have to say he was actually THERE, not just reacting to the knowledge of his family's death." Carlyn sadly nodded.

"His sister won't say a word about him being with her. They are hiding something, I just can't figure out what. Would you mind joining me in a psych session with Annie later to examine her behavior? I could use another mind working on this one, especially a mind as sharp as yours" Carlyn said with a smile at the end of her sentence, a slight redness appearing across her olive toned cheeks. Spencer felt heat rush to his face.

"Um, sure, sure, no problem" he said nervously. "I'd be happy to help, Dr. Rayners". Carlyn smiled.

"Cari," She said, looking into his eyes. "I really appreciate your help Dr. Reid" she replied, her hazel ones shining bright. He nodded with a grin and turned to walk away. Pausing in the middle, he turned back to her and uttered

"Call me Spencer"

* * *

Whoo! Another chapter down. Sorry it took me so long, I'm dealing with college finals at the moment and I had to squeeze this in during studying. So, I'm a tad bit stuck on next chapter and I could use some feedback. I'm thinking of doing a small chapter next, either introducing Tobias and how he's alive still and whatnot and taking a slight break from all this currently going on OR I could go into Carlyn's life a bit for the next chapter OR we could go into the evaluation of Annie with Spencer helping Carlyn out. I'm trying to give everything and everyone equal time. Comment and let me know which I should do! Reviews are always appreciated


End file.
